When I Woke Up
by thatsthewayilovedyou
Summary: Bella wakes up in Canada with a new vampire family and gorgeous vampire, Max. She eventually finds out about the Cullen's, a different type of vampire, that doesn't kill humans. She moves in with them, but will she fall in love with Edward Cullen, or will she go to the dark and mysterious Max? Will she be able to handle her new lifestyle with the burden of murder on her chest?
1. Chapter 1

My eyes flash open. What the heck? One minute I'm just walking down the street home from work the next I'm being burned alive and then what? I'm in a place I don't know. Things are weirder now than before.

I can see the dust particles in the air. The splinters on the hardwood flooring, I hear a radio playing. Is that in this place? No, it couldn't the radio station is only on car radios, I've heard it before. Wait. I can hear things in a car. This is wrong.

I sit up, disoriented.

"Lay down."

I jump. It's a voice from the corner. It's as soft as flower petals in the air. Why didn't I hear her heartbeat or her breathing if I could hear a car radio?

I listen intently. She's not breathing. She has no heartbeat. I look at her bewildered.

I see the features of her. She's gorgeous. She has blonde/red hair. It follows in curves down her back to about her chest. Her lips are soft and red, her nose small but decent, my mother would approve. The scary part of her is her eyes, they're bright red.

"Who are you?" wow. That is NOT my voice, definitely NOT my voice. Way better.

"Danny."

Danny. Isn't that a guy's name?

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Where am I?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"Bella."

"My home."

Good now that that was situated. Who was Danny and where is her "home?"

"Where is your home?"

"Canada."

Canada? I lived in Seattle. Seattle, Washington.

She must have seen the look on my face.

"I found you attacked in Seattle. Bad part of town you were in. That place ruined you forever."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not the same as you were a few days back are you Bella?"

"No, everything is much clearer and my mouth."

The burning, oh the burning in my mouth.

"Oh yes, you need a human… mhh."

She trailed off in thought.

After a second she looked back at me.

"Come."

She flew out the room at lightning speed. I fallowed her. Just as fast, if not faster. We raced down the stairs and there on a couch was a man. He was VERY strong, when I came down I saw his muscles roll, and had lots of brown hair. His eyes were red as well.

He stood.

He was tall, taller than me, 6'2 maybe.

"This is Grant. My mate," she said quickly pecking him on the cheek. He didn't even flinch.

"Bella," I held my hand out as if to shake hands, again, nothing from him. Not even a flinch.

I shyly put my hand down.

"This is Elizabeth, my 'sister.'" She said even using the hand motions.

She pointed to a petite girl in her teens, about the same age as me, 16. She had long dark black hair down to her waist.

I held out my hand for her and she came up and hugged me. Wow talk about friendly.

"Nice to meet you again, Bella."

"Again?"

"I found you with Danny. You mumbled 'help me. Help my family.' Before you eventually went limp."

My family, Tessie, my little sister, Mom, Dad, I could barely remember. Tessie was with me when I was going home. She was there; she came to walk home with me. Where was she? Was she safe with Mom and Dad? Was she here? Did they save her? I hope they did.

"Tessie." I mumble.

"Yes you said her name too. She was already gone by the time I found you. I'm sorry."

I fell to the floor and cried, Tessie, my sister. She's dead. The only one I ever really connected with. Dead. No tears came out. I just cried tearless.

Elizabeth came down beside me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt better. I liked the way she cared so much.

"She's my, was my little sister." I finally squeaked out. It still sounded angelic, even as a whimper.

I got back up and stood, shaking. I looked around for the first time.

There were matching black square sofas facing each other and a flat screen TV against the wall. There was game controllers scattered about the couches. There was a door leading off somewhere and barely any windows except two behind the couch. Outside there were a white blanket of snow and a long driveway leading out to a highway of some sort.

There were 2 more people (whatever they, I mean we, were. None of us had heartbeats or had to breath apparently) on the sofas, both male.

One stood, he had black hair as well. He had the same red eyes. He was tallish and sort of uncomfortable. I wondered why.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jason." Jason ehh? Why was he uncomfortable? Was there something on my face?

"Jason is Hannah's mate. She went out to find you a human." It was Danny again.

"I'm Max."

It came from the other male on the couch. He was BEAUTIFUL. I know it's sort of weird thinking of a guy like that, but he was. Way better looking than the other three. He had red/blonde hair sort of like Danny. His nose curved perfectly down his face and his lips were the perfect color, a pinkish red color that captivated me. His voice sent shivers down my spine (or what's left of it in my body after the burning).

Something told me to run though. Like he was dangerous but I couldn't help myself. I held out my hand for a hand shake.

His hand was cold, but had a warming feeling that made me want more. It was different from Elizabeth's hug. It was tingly. And his hand fit into mine. Perfectly.

But that warning I got from my first look at him, RUN, yelled through my head.

"Nice to meet you," I say, barely breathing. I hope he can't hear the shaking in my voice, but if he was like me I bet he could.

He laughed but disguised it as a cough.

"Max is our odd man out, he's still 'on the prowl' for a mate."

I laughed at Danny's quotation marks in the air, Elizabeth, Jason and Grant laughed with me. Danny giggled like a girl.

Elizabeth finally choked out, "Harry, my mate went with Hannah."

"What am I?" I asked after an awkward pause.

There was another quite moment.

Then I smelt something. My head snapped up. It was sweet and sour like… like a candy. My eyes widened, and my lips parted just enough for my teeth to show.

Jason and Grant grabbed my arms and held me back before I could go after it. I growled at them. Wait. I growled at them? What the...? These were people I didn't even know. But that smell. The candy…

"Bella, stop," Grant hissed.

I squirmed. Elizabeth came and took my face in her hands.

"Bella, a human is going to walk in that door. You are going to be released. You will want her. You will want her bad. You will go after her neck and kill her. Do you understand me? It will help your mouth. You are going to have the burden of murder on your soul. Do you want that?"

"Yes," I hissed anything to fix my mouth.

Jason let go. Grant still held me by my shoulder. I showed my teeth. What was wrong with me?

Grant looked at Elizabeth, then Danny, then Max. Then finally he looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Just let go of me," I spit.

"Let her go Grant," Danny said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Grant slowly released me.

"Maybe she won't be so cranky now," Jason mumbled.

I hissed at him as I ran to the door.

Outside there was two people (not human still, but…us), a male and a female. They must be Harry and Hannah. They had red eyes and brown hair, but that was all I noticed. In the middle of the yard was a girl, about 19 or 20. She smelled wonderful. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt that said _bite me _and jeans. And bite her I did.

I sunk my teeth into her neck, slicing my teeth easily in her flesh. It was like a knife in butter. No problem. I drank her dry. When her blood was gone I tossed her body to the ground. All I could think was _I just killed that girl. I killed her. _

I looked at the girl I presumed to be Hannah. _I'm sorry. _I mouthed at her.

"It's okay. Everyone does this. It will be hard at first but you'll get used to it. Think about it as, if I don't drink her I'll die."

By then everyone was on the porch watching me. I could feel my body (or whatever's left) shutting down.

Hannah went to go stand by Jason. Elizabeth came to my side.

"We'll take care of you. If you don't like the way we live there is another clan of..." she turned to the others. They shook their heads. "us. We are all here out of choice. You could become a Nomad or try a different lifestyle."

"What are we?"

She looked back at the others. "Jason, Max could you take care of this?" she asked waving her finger at the girl I killed.

"Of course," they mumbled.

Elizabeth ushered the rest of us inside. She sat me on the couch against the window, I presumed so I didn't have to see Max and Jason dealing with the girl.

The girl I killed.

"We are umm…." She trailed off.

"Vampires," Grant finished for her. "What? You were going to take all day. There's a hockey game I want to watch."

My new brain took about 3 seconds to process this.

"Vampires?"

"Yes. Vampires." I could hear the venom filling her mouth and the glare she shot Grant looked as if it could kill.

For the next hour she and the others explained the basics of being a vampire, the vampire Rulers, the Volturi, the new way of living off animal blood that a doctor Carlisle Cullen came up with, what and who I should avoid, where I should go, what I could do, that I sparkled in the sun, and how I wouldn't be able to stay in one place for long. And one more thing, keep the vampire secret, at ALL times.

I understood that. We couldn't have the Military swarming in with torches trying to kill us all.

I thought about Carlisle Cullen and his "family" Elizabeth mentioned. She said that they would probably accept me if I went now. They lived in Forks, Washington. I vaguely remembered that place.

"Who is in the Cullen family?" I asked

"Let's see… Carlisle of course, his mate Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward I think."

"And they survive off animal blood?"

"Yes, essentially yes. They have human jobs and go to High School as well. It's sort of bizarre if you ask us."

"Could I go there and check it out? I mean I would come back if I wanted, but could I?"

"It's entirely your choice," it was Max who said this.

"Did you ever go?" I asked him.

"No."

It was a short response with no emotion.

"But be careful they have wolves that can kill vampires nearby, so stay away from that and the people. Stay away from the humans. Maybe we should have Max go with you, just to be safe," Danny mumbled.

I got up.

Max did too.

"Goodbye. And thank you, for saving my life. I owe you a lifetime. You know where I will be if you need a favor."

"Oh I'll miss you Bella," Elizabeth gushed.

I got a few hugs and a few mumbled "Byes" and "I hope I'll see you again."

Lastly I stood in front of Danny.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You could have left me to die. You didn't. I thank you for that. I owe you, lots. If you EVER need anything, please come contact me."

She slipped me a tiny cell phone and a wallet. In it were a few hundred dollars and a driver's license under the name of Isabella Swan.

"These were in your pockets. I already put all of our numbers in it."

I slipped the wallet and cell phone into the front pocket of the sweatshirt that Danny gave me.

I hugged Danny and whispered too low for the others to hear, "I'll miss you. You saved me. Thank you."

With that Max and I ran down the stairs and into the woods toward Forks.

**A/N: If any of this sounds familiar, I had to recreate myself a new Fan Fiction account because I forgot my password. But anyways, more chapters are to come! If you wanted to know more about Bella's past, I'll talk about it in my next couple chapters. I will post more don't worry, but I want reviews! I need the criticism! So, REVIEW! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Racing to Washington was exhilarating. The pine needles covered the forest floors and the wind smelled like deer and rabbits. I smelled something so tantalizing, I almost went after it, but I regained control. Max muttered something about 'Newborns.' As we neared the Canadian border, Max asked, "What did you tell Danny?"

"Nothing you need to know." I snapped.

We ran in silence after that until we smelled a disgusting wet dog. I wrinkled my nose.I growled. It stunk, worse than a dead animal carcass.

"We have to run around it. Follow me, exactly."

With that we raced side by side until I smelled vampire. The Cullen's were waiting for me, and ready for a fight.

"How do we tell them we don't want to fight?" I ask him.

"Like this," he said. He cleared his throat. "Cullen's, we mean no harm."

"I doubt that'll work."

"Oh, it will," he said, smirking at me.

I could hear them coming into the clearing in front of their home. It was an enormous home with glass windows covering it and had a light brown porch. It looked like it came right out of those home design magazines my mother had always read.

I huffed and he just rolled his eyes at me.

I saw two of them come off the porch. Both of them were male, one looked in his early thirties and the other looked seventeen or eighteen. They both had dirty blonde/brown hair and golden eyes.

"Why do they have gold eyes?" I whispered.

"The animal diets remember?"

"Oh yea. That."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son, Edward." The older one said.

"I'm Bella and this is Max my friend."

I walked forwards to close the gap, Max followed, cautious.

"I heard of how you drank animal blood instead of humans and well, honestly, I was curious. Max just came to make sure that I didn't kill anybody."

"Newborn," Edward mumbled.

"Yes."

A girl came out with a man. Everything about this man screamed "RUN AWAY FAST." I took a step back. He had bite marks up and down his face, neck and arms. The girl looked like a little black haired pixie from that Peter Pan movie my little sister used to watch.

"Hi." She squeaked.

The man stayed between me and her, obviously her mate. Jason and Elizabeth, and Danny and Grant acted the same way.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper." She smiled wider.

She tried to get closer but Jasper glared at me and hissed "Alice" between clenched teeth.

Alice just stepped around him and came to stand by my side.

"Are you going to be staying with us?"

"I will if you'll let me."

"Is he your mate?"

"No, just a friend."

"Oh too bad…"

Max tried to hold back laughter. I glared at him.

"You can go now Max. I'm not going to massacre the town."

Max looked at me and back to the Cullen's, but didn't move. Edward laughed, as if he learned some new joke.

Max glared at him, but didn't move. "I think I should stay to help you."

"Alright, now that that's settled. Would you like to come in?" Carlisle asked.

Edward's gaze at me narrowed as he tried to look into me. What was he doing? Reading my soul? All of the bad things I've done? The murder I committed no less than a few hours ago. How could he tell?

"If you wouldn't mind," I said.

Alice seemed too happy to hold it in. She grabbed my hand and we raced up the stairs, me being dragged, her running like she was a cheetah. I could see the friendliness rolling off her.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett." She said pointing to a beautiful blonde and a very masculine man on the couch.

Rosalie waved. Emmett smiled and waves as well, but said, "What big red eyes you have my pretty," in a creepy old womanly voice. I hissed under my breath as he laughed at his own joke.

Alice pointed to another woman, she was a vampire. She was short but not abnormally small like Alice.

"Hello," her bell-like voice rang. "I'm Esme. You must be Bella."

"Nice to meet you."

Alice dragged me across the room. In the middle there was a grand piano.

"Do you play?" asked Edward.

"Sort of. I haven't played in ages."

"Could you try?"

"Sure."

I sat on the piano bench and he sat next to me. I placed my hands on the keys and I played something simple, _Mary Had A Little Lamb_. I tried to make it sound musical, and it sounded really good. As I played the last note I heard clapping. I soon realized that everyone was standing around me and smiling.

If I were human I would have blushed.

"You are amazing!" It was Alice.

"You were great." It was Esme.

"That was wonderful." It was Edward.

I smiled at their compliments. "Thank you."

"Let me show you the rest of the house!" Alice squealed.

"I'll come too," declared Esme.

Max followed behind us warily.

"This is the kitchen," Esme said pulling me to a room off the living room.

"Why….?"

"To maintain appearances, we can't have humans over without a kitchen. They would know something was up," Esme explained.

I nodded.

"Let us show you the rest!" Alice squealed in her high voice.

They showed me the whole house. Jasper and Carlisle's studies, Alice and Jasper's room, Esme and Carlisle's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, Edward's room and empty rooms Esme and Alice would design for Max and me. I thanked them a hundred times but they insisted that they needed the excuse to decorate.

At the end of the tour, we found Edward in his room. By then, Max had disappeared somewhere, probably to hunt or talk to Jasper or Emmett. For some weird reason Alice and Esme left me there. I was alone with Edward in his room. He had a wall stacked full with CD's and an advanced stereo system. A black sofa was against the long window wall and a long window that any vampire could easily jump out and hunt. Edward sat on the sofa and patted the space next to him.

Debussy played lightly in the background.

"How old were you when you changed?" he asked, staring at me.

"My eighteenth birthday was three weeks away." September thirteenth. A week from now, I would have been eighteen, but now I'm seventeen, seventeen forever.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I was seventeen." He said.

There was a long pause, at least for a vampire it was a long pause, for a human it must have been short.

"How long have you been a vampire?" he asked.

"I woke up this morning from the burning."

"You don't act like a Newborn."

"Then what do Newborns act like?"

"Crazy and wild, you do not. What was the last thing you ate?"

"A girl," I stared at the ground in disgust for myself.

"Oh."

"I killed her. I murdered her. I just, they brought her to the house and I just, the overwhelming feeling."

He nodded.

"I regret it all. Everything I did to her. I keep picturing her face in my mind."

He rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"Her hair was straight and down her back and she looked so scared, so scared," I mumbled.

I leaned my face into his shoulder and sobbed, silent, tearless sobbing that echoed across the room and probably threw the forest.

I cried like that for hours until I saw the sun coming up and I apologized for being so hormonal and emotional.

He said, "Really it was better than what I had planned. Want to go hunting? You must be hungry, you are a Newborn."

He grinned and I laughed a little.

We leapt from the window and dashed into the woods. He explained his "vegetarian lifestyle" and how to hunt like a "vegetarian."

"Just breathe in."

I did, it smelled like lilac and wonderful pine needles, and something else that I couldn't quite place.

"Taste the air."

I did, it tasted like nature and everything that was good in the world.

"Listen."

I heard a stream rushing by, and birds chirping, ants busying away in the dirt and a cougar hunting a rabbit.

My head snapped in that direction. I ran toward the cougar's sent.

I spotted him on a branch just about to pounce. He was a millisecond too late. I jumped him from behind and had him pinned. I sliced my teeth through his flesh and into his arm muscle and found a main vain. I drank from him. When I was done, I hid his body under a bolder, just as he had instructed, and listened again.

I heard a snap of a branch. The cougar's mate who I had somehow missed was being chased by Edward. I watched from the treetops.

He was so graceful when he hunted, well I guess we all are, and I looked down at myself. A huge gash was on the side of my sweatshirt and thank goodness it didn't go down into my t-shirt from _Penny's Pets._ What a stupid place to work, I always thought. But at least I had a job.

He gracefully pounced on the back, careful not to scratch himself and leaned his head over the neck. He sliced through the animal's thick mass with ease.

I stood and watched as the animal slowly died.

He stood and easily stuffed the animal under a bolder.

He didn't have a single little strand out of place. He could have walked into Wal-Mart and have nobody know he just wrestled with a cougar.

He came over to me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I think so."

With that we ran towards home.

The smell of the trees and the woodsy smell captivated me. A bout half a mile to home and Edward stops me.

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I have a feeling; well let's just say more than a feeling that Alice is going to attack you when we get home."

"Attack?"

"Not physically attack you but um… well I'll let you see."

We ran the rest of the way home, chasing each other.

He held the door for me, and Alice and Esme were waiting for me in the living room. Alice got up and at lightning speed flung her hands over my eyes. I clenched my teeth and growled lowly.

"Oh shut up Bella. It'll be over soon. You'll be happy then." Bite my foot.

With that I was silent.

"Bella this isn't going to hurt, I'm just going to grab your hand and Edward will grab the other."

Two hands grabbed mine. Both were sort of cold.

They led me up the staircase, I think. We went down the hall and went to a door; I assumed it was one of the empty rooms.

I heard the door open and I smelled metallic, fresh wood, and paint. Alice let go of me and the hands dropped.

I looked into the room.

The walls were a cream color with a red stripe going around the room and the hardwood floors had a red rug on it. There was a door leading to a bathroom or a closet and a couch. The couch was white with a red afghan draped across it. There was a desk with a laptop and a small radio. There was a bookshelf filled with some of my favorites and a few CD's. I was shocked.

My mouth was gaping open.

A good three minutes had passed when Alice asked, "Do you like it? If you don't like the colors we could change it. Emmett said that red might not be your favorite color but…"

I cut her off. "Stop. It's perfect. I don't want anything else. This is too much already."

Alice and Esme jumped up and down so fast they were just blurs. "I'm so glad you like it!" Esme said.

I walked in and went to the bookshelves. All my favorites were there, Wuthering Heights, a book of Emily Dickenson poems, and a collection of Jane Austen writings.

"How did you…?"

"Alice saw it," Edward answered.

"Alice _saw _it?"

"Alice can um… see the future," Esme explained.

I looked at her, puzzled.

"Edward can read minds," Alice blurted.

I raised an eyebrow. What should I do? Can he think what I've thought all along? Why didn't they tell me all this sooner?

"There's only one exception," Esme said.

"Who?"

"You," Edward whispered.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"I've got to run," Alice said as she slipped out of the room with Esme.

I plopped on the couch. It was soft. I pulled the blanket over me, just to "pretend" to be human.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm not the one who reads minds."

"You're the one whose mind I can't read."

We laughed a little. He came and sat next to me.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! They really outdid themselves. I've only been here for a day."

"That's good."

After a long pause I asked, "Does it bother you I killed that girl?"

"You were made to. I don't like it, but I can't do anything now."

He chose his words carefully, and spoke with extremely good articulation.

I looked deep into his face. His eyes were a brighter gold color. His jawline was perfect and round. His nose was proportionate with his eyes and his lips were a perfect pale red color.

My eyes examined every aspect of him. His masculine chest that was outlined by the tight navy blue sweater he wore. His arms were lean but you could see the muscles in his arms. I saw his kakis and his barefoot feet.

He was cute.

Really cute.

I liked Edward Cullen.

**A/N- So that's chapter 2. I really hoped you liked it. And if you have any questions, just ask. I'm up to suggestions as well. I've been trying to write one chapter for every few days, but finals are coming up, so my update times might get a little sketchy. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No copy write intended, all characters (except for Max and the characters I came up with) belong to Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 3

The days went by without much commotion. A search was instituted for me. I went around the town at night with Emmett and Jasper to try and control my bloodlust. I saw signs with my face plastered to them.

Emmett was a very irritating guy. All he would do was play pranks or make jokes about how much time Edward and I spent together.

Rosalie was nice. She helped me whenever Alice wanted to "play with my hair" or in other words "kill my head with too much hair care products." Rosalie and I talked about books and boys.

Alice was well…. Alice. There was really no way to describe her. She was the smallest most annoying little thing. She would nit-pick everything. When she wasn't bothering me or Rose she was with Jasper. I didn't even want to know what she did with Jasper.

Jasper was quite. I liked being in his study. Normally Alice and Emmett left me alone in there. I would take Wuthering Heights or my poems in there and read with him. I also found out he could play with my emotions and fell them too. It was fun at first but then I just got fed up with it.

Edward was just my best friend. He would sometimes skip his afternoon classes to come sit and talk with me. He found it compelling how he couldn't hear my thoughts. I think he was pretty oblivious to my feelings for him.

Carlisle was at work most of the time. He would come home to grab a book or talk to Esme, but other than that he wasn't really around. I could tell from the time I did spend around him that he was a kind, compassionate soul. I really like him as a person.

Esme was like a mom. She made me straighten my room and help tidy when everyone was at school.

Then there was Max. He was a very interesting boy. He was trying to stay with me, but I felt like I was consistently spending more time with Edward. Not that I think Edward minded, I just thought maybe Max felt upset about it. He went school with the Cullen's occasionally, but not often. Most of the time he ditched to go sit in the woods with a sketchpad and would draw. He had called in pretending to be Esme a few times so Esme wouldn't become suspicious. I would come sit with him when I didn't have anything else to do.

There was another thing that irritated me. Not going to school. I wanted to go but everyone thought I didn't have enough control, except maybe Edward. Emmett just thought it was funny that I tried so hard, but the truth was I had always worked hard. It bothered me that they didn't trust me. I had been controlling myself well when we bumped into hikers on the path while hunting and at night.

I sat everyone down at the table one Friday night while Carlisle was home.

"I want to go out in public," I announced.

A few mumbled answered me.

"Why?" asked Carlisle.

"Well um, I just didn't want to be kept here all day. I sort of feel as if you guys don't want me to meet everyone…"

"That's not true!" Esme said in astonishment.

"My eyes have changed gold, and my face is so different now than from before my change, I don't even look like the posters anymore. I've even practiced being human, the hand scratches, the blinks even the fake not really but really breathing."

"We should let her go to school," Alice spoke up.

One thing I learned while living with them for a few weeks, never bet against Alice. You will lose. I learned that the hard way.

"Alright. We could give it a try," Carlisle finally agreed.

"Thank you Carlisle!" I grinned so big I thought it would fall off.

I got up and hugged his shoulders.

"I'll need to get some papers…" he mumbled.

He and Jasper talked about this for a while. Meanwhile Alice, Max, Edward and I went to my room. Alice was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

I put in a CD. It was a 80's rock band I loved, Led Zeppelin. I lowered the volume.

I walked over to the couch at human speed.

"A tad fast Bella."

I stuck my tongue out at Edward. I slowed a tad and plopped on the couch. I blinked three or four times a minute and scratched and brushed my hair out of the way. I even breathed.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" asked Alice who, was knee deep trying to find something "appropriate" for my first day of school. I'd only been here two weeks and my large walk in closet was stocked and we never wore anything more than once, except my clothes I had when I changed. I kept those and sometimes slipped into the torn sweatshirt when Alice wasn't home.

"Being the new girl in school."

"Don't worry it will be alright, lo-, Bella."

What did Edward almost call me? It was probably just a mistake. But vampires don't make mistakes. It's unheard of.

I looked into his eyes. Whatever, I'll deal with it later.

"Who do you guys talk to?"

"Mainly just ourselves, we try to stay away from others to keep the secret."

"What are the teachers like?" I scratched at my calf.

He laughed a bit and said, "Boring. You'll hear it a hundred times if you go to school with us forever."

"Will I have any classes with you?"

"Yeah, you'll be a junior."

"I think that's what I was before…" My human memories had begun to become a muddy blur in my mind.

"Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are seniors and Alice, you and I are juniors. Esme will stay at home and Carlisle will work at the hospital."

"Isn't that hard?"

"Yes, but he's been desensitized to blood. He's worked on it for centuries."

Centuries then that makes Carlisle at least two-hundred years old…

"He celebrated his three hundred and twelfth birthday a few months ago."

"What about this?" asked Alice.

She stood in the doorway of my closet with an off the shoulder dress that went to about the knee in a deep crimson hue.

"Alice…" I moaned.

I really did like it, but not for my first day of school.

She sighed deeply. She turned around and went back to picking through my clothes.

Max laughed lightly from the floor where he lay on a red matching bean bag that Emmett had bought me as a 'welcome home gift.'

Alice turned back around quickly and flashed me a bright red tank top with a black lace back and jeans. "How about this one?"

"Much better," I said, smiling.

She rushed over to a jewelry box on my dresser and started rummaging. She picked out my diamond earrings that I had worn to work that fate filled day and bangles. She went to the closet once again and found shoes. Lord. She's going to pick out the highest heals ever…

Just as I suspected she came out with tall woven heals.

"What about those black flats that I bought online with Rose?"

I brushed hair out of my face, an unneeded but essential practice.

She groaned but went back to the closet. She placed the dress, shoes and accessories on my desk. I sighed and Edward gave me a sympathetic look.

"What time do you need me in the morning for the attack on all this?" I asked pointing to my head.

"Um…. I don't know six."

"When does school start?" I asked Edward.

"Eight."

Gee, Monday was going to be just fabulous, absolutely freaking fabulous. I rolled my eyes at my sarcastic thought.

Edward raised an eyebrow but let it pass.

"I've got to get Rose's things!" Alice whispered as she ran out the door.

Finally the pixie was gone, Max got up and left, wondering around. I smiled. Alone with Edward, it was nice. I lay down and ended up with our feet in each other's laps.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7 pm."

I nodded.

Seven on a Friday night and I don't have anything to do but hang out with my "brother" that I have a crush on. I'd never think I would ever say that. Wait, couldn't Jasper know my feelings for Edward? Then would Edward read Jasper's thoughts and know how I felt about him? Goodness gracious. My life is a mess.

I hopped off the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going out."

Alice ran into the room and flung that crimson dress at me, her tossed Edward a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. She giggled and told him, "Go with it!"

She ran out. I told him to go get dressed and meet me in the car.

This was going to be fun.

**A/N- I know that was a shorter chapter but I wanted to leave it there. What do you guys think of Bella's crush? Do you approve? What do you think should happen on her first day of school as a vampire? And of course I'm always open to suggestions! Plus, I would really like to know your ideas! Review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

Chapter 4

Edward and I changed at lightning speed and were in his Volvo in a matter of minutes. I ended up wearing heels that took forever for me to walk in. Well for humans it was a sprint but for me it was torcher.

I asked the others if they wanted to come with us on an adventure but they said they could "sit this one out." I was fine with that.

I gave him instructions to a club I used to go to on weekends in Port Angles with friends. We would dance and hit on guys. It was fun.

In a matter of minutes we were there with our ID's that Carlisle slipped us to get in. I smiled and hugged him lightly. I flirted with the man at the door and he let us through without having to wait in line. I smiled at him once more and slipped into the club.

The strobe lights and the sparkling floor of the club were bright. I looked at Edward and he was entranced.

"I didn't know you had it in you to come to a place like this," he mouthed. The music was too loud to hear anything anyways.

"Don't tell Emmett," I mouthed back.

He laughed that low bell-like laugh of his. A girl came up to him and batted her eyelashes before hitting on Edward.

"Help?" I mouthed over her shoulder.

He nodded.

Before I could go over there a man asked me to dance. I said yes and winked at him. We walked through the hot sweating bodies of everyone and onto the dance floor. We danced to hard rock songs that I didn't know the words to.

He was obviously drunk. Edward seemed fine. I could see a bunch of girls coming over to flirt with him.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back."

I went to the shadows and ran up to Edward.

"Go after them, they won't remember you in the morning," I whispered in his ear.

He looked surprised but asked one to dance. With that I went back to the guy on the dance floor and danced for the rest of the night. He kept "bumping" into me.

I saw Edward follow a girl out of the club.

The man who was 'bumped' into me whispered something about how pretty I was I followed him to the back of the club. We sat on a bench and made out pretty intensely. I kissed him down his neck and nibbled. He groaned in pleasure. I made my way back to his mouth and made out some more.

I went down his neck again and kissed him. He groaned a little but no as much as when I bit him I kissed every inch of him that wasn't covered by clothes. He groaned so loud the people on the bench next to us looked up, but quickly got back to their business. I licked my lips and made another round.

We did that for an hour when he was to drained to give anymore. I found another guy and did the same thing all night until I just made out with guys for the fun of it. I didn't see Edward until around two in the morning when he came back looking for me.

He asked me to dance and we did, swaying to a slow song.

Maybe it was just the blood but slowly in the middle of the song, Edward bent down and kissed me. Edward Cullen kissed me! I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist. He whispered my name to many times to count.

**Esme: **

What's taking them so long? I would have thought they would be home by now. I look up at Carlisle.

He must have seen the look in my eye so he said, "They'll be fine, and you know what Alice's vision was."

My mind flashed to the day Alice had her vision of Bella and Edward.

::::::::::::::::

Alice was in my room with Rosalie looking at the designs for Max's room with me, before she had even arrived and Edward was hunting, when Alice screamed.

"What is it Alice?" Rose asked.

"It's Bella."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She is BETTER than okay."

We looked at, begging her to go on.

"She and Edward are going to be… mates."

She whispered the last part so no human could hear, but everyone did and raced upstairs.

"WHAT?" Emmett's deep voice boomed.

"Bella and Edward?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"My son will be so happy," Carlisle sighed.

I smiled at my husband's kindness.

"What exactly did you see?" I asked.

"They were kissing, on a dance floor in a dark room; I think it's a club…"

Alice sketched the scene on a piece of scratch paper, the lights, the floor, the people dancing, and lastly Bella and Edward.

Emmett gaged.

"Like you and Rosalie aren't as bad." She rolled her eyes as she drew it.

Emmett bit his tongue I supposed he was going to say something snarky, but decided against it.

::::::::::::::::

I remembered the day all too well. My mind wandered as the daylight approached.

**Edward:**

Bella and I eventually finished dancing and left the club. I smiled to myself.

"Oh crap," she breathed.

"What, love?"

"What are we going to tell the rest of them? Especially Emmett?"

My unruly brother was no doubt going to crack jokes till we all died.

"I'll protect you."

She smiled as we drove into the garage at home. I took her hand as she straightened her dress, as I opened the door for her.

"What took you two so long? Had too much fun?" Emmett asked, snickering.

I growled at him and crouched down to lunge.

"Edward, don't," Bella's grip tightened.

"How did you…?" she asked.

"Alice." All of them said at once.

Esme, Carlisle, and Rose said it like an explanation.

Emmett said it as a curse.

Jasper said it like she was an angel.

I looked into Jasper's mind. _What did Emmett just say about my wife?_

I looked into Emmett's. _That little pixie has given me the chance to bother Eddie more than ever. _His thoughts oozed evil.

I growled at Emmett's nickname for me.

"Butt out Ed."

Jasper shot Emmett with guilt for his deed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Edward!" he flung his body over me.

"Jasper!" Esme cried.

This was going to be a nightmare.

_**A/N I hope that made up for the short chapter three... But how do you think of this? Do you think they got together too soon? Please share all your thoughts! I love hearing from readers! Thanks for reading as always!**_

_**And of course, REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Bella:**

Emmett and Jasper had been grounded by Esme so it turned out okay.

Rose and Alice were happy for me and told me I would be smiling all the time now. I didn't know about the smiling thing but it seems so far they were right. The smile hasn't come off my face since Friday night.

Carlisle is working even more lately. I asked Edward about it. He said not to worry, but I couldn't help myself, which only made Jasper worry, which made everyone else worry.

Max seemed even more depressed than usual. I don't know what's going on with him. He's just depressed lately. It makes me sad seeing him like that.

Correction to what I said earlier. It was a complete mess.

Today is September twelfth. Tomorrow would have been my eighteenth birthday. Tomorrow is also Monday, my first day at school. It was terrible.

I sighed. Edward and I were sitting in my room listening to a CD.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, just worrying about tomorrow."

"There is nothing to worry about. Carlisle had your schedule to have every class with one of us. I think you even have advanced Biology with Jasper and Max…. if he ever shows up. Emmett got put in one of the less advanced math classes so you'll have math with him, English with Rose and I and History with Alice. No problem. Except for Art, we couldn't get you with anybody in that… You'll be fine. You'll meet plenty of friends."

I rolled my eyes, if I had survived a night club with about a hundred people, which had more people than Forks High, I could go through one class without the Cullen family.

"What's my last name?"

That was the first time that came to me.

"McCarthy. Emmett's your 'biological' brother, Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and Alice and I are half siblings."

"Hmm. Being biologically related to Emmett gives me the creeps."

I heard a growl from down the hall. I playfully growled back.

"He's just as ashamed. He thinks you're not funny enough to be related to him."

I giggled a little at Emmett's thoughts Edward had shared with me.

We spent the rest of the night listening to tracks from Mozart and Beethoven.

Just on time Alice came into my room with a bag. Not even a normal sized makeup and hair bag, a duffle bag, a freaking duffle bag. I actually groaned out loud. It was pink. PINK! Where in the world do you find a PINK makeup DUFFLE bag?

Only Alice could find one in Forks.

"Edward OUT!" she said, pulling him off the couch and out the door.

"And stay out of my mind!"

I heard laughter, as I rolled my eyes.

"Alice do you really need all that?" I said, gesturing to the overflowing bag.

"Of course!"

I sighed and sat on my stool.

Alice started the two hour long attack on my body. She waxed, primed, polished and destroyed any imperfections on my body.

When she was finally finished, she dressed me and put me in front of a mirror. Oh, I was beautiful, even more than usual.

"Come on in Edward," she said finally.

Edward came in the room and actually froze. I shyly smiled at him.

"You look great, love."

I smiled, grabbed my brown messenger bag and flung it over my shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"I thought you would never ask."

I smiled and we went down the stairs.

"Bye Esme," I said giving my adoptive mother a hug.

It was dark and rainy, as usual, outside. Jasper and Alice get into Edward's Volvo with us.

By the time we reached school, I was hyperventilating. Jasper shot waves of calm but it didn't work. Edward held my hand, and that helped a little, but barely. Alice threatened to hide my copy of Wuthering Heights if I messed up my face. Other than that it was a very uneventful ride.

Being a vampire, I didn't have to hyperventilate. Technically I didn't have to breathe, but I had to "act the part."

We sat in the car for a minute while I controlled myself. Edward got out of the car, at a human pace, and opened my door for me. Always so sweet.

And he was all mine.

I got out and held his hand as he walked with me to the office.

"What's our story?" I whispered to him at vampire speed so nobody could hear.

"I asked you out and you said yes when you arrived."

Simple. Just the right way to go.

I kissed his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you to."

He held the door out for me and we were in the office. The office of Forks High was a small room with four desks, a door that said **NUR** with missing S and E in nurse, and about five mismatched chairs.

I walked up to the first desk.

"I'm Bella McCarthy. I'm new."

"Hi Bella, here's your schedule and your map. Have each teacher sign this slip of paper and return it back to me at the end of the day."

I slipped the papers in my bag.

"Your first class is Geometry with Mr. Harris. It's in the fourth building, to the right of us. Have a great day."

"Bye," I mumbled and walked out hand in hand with Edward.

I groaned.

"First period with Emmett, that's got to be fun." I rolled my eyes as I said it.

Emmett was waiting right in front of building four. I kissed Edward's cheek and walked with Emmett to class. Surprisingly he didn't say anything.

Woops. I thought to soon.

"What up Mr. H? This is Bella my sis," he said sitting in his chair and propping his feet up on the desk.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Mr. McCarthy get your feet off the table."

I handed Mr. Harris my slip of paper, he signed it and handed me a Geometry book. I took the last empty seat next Emmett. Good Lord.

The bell rang and loads of kids came in, gawking at me.

I felt uncomfortable, even for a gorgeous vampire.

Mr. Harris started picking up the homework, and to no one's surprise, Emmett didn't do it.

"Mr. McCarthy, where is your work?"

"I didn't do it."

"I want all the work that you didn't do on my desk tomorrow morning."

With that he started talking about angles and the square root. I took notes in a notebook and tried to pay attention.

First period went by quickly. When the bell rang, a boy walked up to me as I was packing up.

"Hi, Bella right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. You are?"

"Mike Newton," he said proudly.

What is Newton some big name around here? He must have seen the look on my face.

"My dad owns the sporting goods store."

Oh.

"I've got to get to class." I said, rushing away and toward Emmett, the Newton kid following me around like a puppy. "What do you have next Emmett?"

"You know him?"

"He's my brother. I wish I could answer no to that question."

Mike gulped and walked away.

I walked out of class to find Edward waiting for me. I smiled and saw his eyes black. I kissed him and they had a glint of yellow. Whatever, I had to get to class.

"What's next?" he asked.

"Biology."

He walked me to class and we saw Jasper waiting outside just like Emmett.

"I'm not a human, I don't need a bodyguard," I whispered quickly.

He rolled his eyes, kissed me and walked off.

"You're annoyed."

"Yea, Jasper, I am."

I could feel the relaxation rolling over me.

"Stop," I growled. His 'gift' irritated me when I rather just sulk.

I walked into class and handed Mr. Banner my slip. He signed it, handed me a book and stood me in front of the class. Normally I would have hated Mr. Banner just because he taught biology. Then he goes and introduces me to the class like everyone else didn't know that the new girl was Bella McCarthy.

"Everybody, this is Bella McCarthy, she's our new student." Duh. "She needs a seat. Who would offer the empty seat next to them?"

Nobody did anything for a minute. Then a shy girl in the middle of the class raised her hand.

"Thank you Angela."

I sat in the seat.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Angela Webber," she said holding out a hand.

I shook it, "Bella."

She smelled like two small boys and poodle. I'd always wanted a dog. My mind went whirling as Mr. Banner started talking.

I thought of things I would have gotten for my birthday if I hadn't been changed. I wouldn't have wanted anything but a dog.

I thought about dog types. Afghan? No too hairy. Poodle? No too big. Golden Retriever? No to general. Husky? Sheds… Pomeranian? To fluffy. West Highland Terrier? Didn't Grams have one? He was amazing.

West Highland Terrier. Yes, that's what I wanted.

I listened for the rest of the class and went to English. It turned out that Angela had English with me so we talked the way there with Edward walking behind us. She also had Art with me.

"Is Edward your boyfriend?" she whispered to me when she thought Edward couldn't hear, man was she wrong.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Jess and Lauren aren't going to like it."

"I'll tell them to stick a shoe up their butt."

I'd already met both girls, I didn't like them one bit. We laughed at this until we reached the room.

Rose was already in her seat. I handed Mr. Berty the note and he signed it. I slipped into a seat between Angela and Rose.

Mr. Berty was one of those teachers who never let their students' minds wonder. He had my attention talking about Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Night Dream. Angela and I kept glancing at each other and let little giggles slip out, good thing Mr. Berty was a loud teacher…

**That was a pretty long chapter. I hope it makes up for the skimpy one I put up before. And what do you think? I really would like some reviews! But thank you to kisstherainandthesun and Ninasa1122 for reviewing. And everyone who has clicked favorite and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After English Edward, Rose, Angela and I went to the lunch room. I didn't have to eat so I thought it was ridiculous to even go. But to "keep up appearances" we had to.

I sat by my "family" and Angela. Angela sat with Ben her crush, Mike and Eric. Lauren came over once with Jessica but Alice told them off. I laughed with Alice and Angela at this.

Mike kept asking me questions and flirting with me. I even kissed Edward, but he did not get the idea. I was taken!

Some people can't take hints.

"So where did you live before this?" Eric asked.

"Um, I lived in Seattle with another foster family."

I should stick close to the truth.

Eric didn't seem like he was going to argue my point.

The bell rang, time for History, with Alice. She was smiling already. She was also holding back laughter from one of those visions of hers.

Edward walked the two of us to class. He kissed my cheek and the two of us walked in. Mike was in the front row with an empty seat.

Oh god.

I handed my slip to Ms. Gordon. She signed it, handed me a book and pointed to where Mike was.

I realized what Alice was laughing about.

He was waving.

Was he going to flirt? Ask me out? More like die in a few hours. Edward wouldn't be afraid to. He was a freaking vampire!

I inched to my desk.

"Hey Bella!"

If Edward doesn't kill him, I will.

"Hi," I said.

I heard Alice laugh. I growled to quite for humans to hear. She laughed harder.

"Shut up," I whispered too quickly and quietly for anyone to hear.

Well Rose probably could, and she was on the other side of the campus.

I sighed.

"So, Bella are you busy this weekend?"

Thank god we were hunting this weekend.

"My family and I-"

The bell rang and Ms. Gordon started talking. I shrugged at Mike that said "What can you do?" I prayed a silent prayer.

She talked nonstop about politics for the next hour. I took notes at a slow HUMAN pace. It was hard. When she stopped and let us pack up Mike talked again.

"So you and your family are-"

"Camping."

He looked confused.

"Well I'm working this afternoon, come pick up some supplies."

"We have everything, Mike."

The bell rang.

Saved once again.

"I've got to go."

With that I rushed out of class as fast as humanly possible, with Alice nipping at my heals.

"Wow Bella," she said, before Edward cut her off with a loud growl. If looks could kill Mike would be dead, a thousand times.

Maybe more.

Mike waltzed out of the class with confidence. Right up until he was caught in Edward's death glare. He dropped his head and raced away.

Alice assured me he wasn't in my next class. I met Angela in front of the door and walked in with her. My first human "girl" friend. I smiled. I handed the teacher the slip. We sketched a flower basket. Mine was the best. No surprise.

When class was over I wrote my number down for Angela and met Edward in the hall. We kissed quickly and walked to the car holding hands.

"You did well in art."

"EDWARD! You listened!" I accused.

"Yes I just wanted to see what the buzz was about your skill."

How do you ignore that? I kissed him and got in the car.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?"

"Went home early."

We were home in minutes.

My surprise at home was worse than having Mike Newton ask me out, far, far worse.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alice," I screeched.

The inside of the house was decorated. There were streamers and balloons, lots of confetti and lots of curled ribbon.

What was that smell? I pushed it from my mind.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme and even Carlisle were standing by the couch.

"Happy birthday!" they cheered.

Even Edward, the evil traitor.

"It's not my birthday. I stopped aging a month ago."

"We're celebrating anyways," Rose explained.

I groaned.

"Don't be bitter little sis!" Emmett boomed.

I dropped my bag on the armchair I normally sat on. I slapped Emmett playfully while I was at it.

"Oww."

At least I thought it was playfully.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I wasn't.

"Presents!" Alice squealed.

Rose gave me a small round box. I looked at it strangely. It was plain white with little ribbon.

"Open it silly," Alice said nearly hopping out of her chair with excitement.

I slowly pulled off the lid. Inside was a key, a car key.

"What is-?"

Rose took my hand and Emmett took the other. Alice got on my back and held my eyes shut.

"Alice!" I growled.

I heard Jasper, Esme, Edward and Carlisle laugh.

They led me outside, I could smell the grass and fall air. We went to the garage; I could smell the oil and cars. Alice let go of my eyes and pulled a sheet off of something that looked surprisingly like a car. Emmett slipped the key in my hand.

It was a black Audi S4. The insides of the car were coated in black and white leather. It was gorgeous, without a single flaw in the paintjob or the interior.

I looked at them and pulled Rose and Emmett into a hug. It was all so generous.

"Oh this is too much!"

"Get used to it," Emmett said.

"Oh you're family, we love you dear," Esme explained as Rosalie hit Emmett upside the head. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Well thank you."

We went inside, with a promise of a test ride, for more.

They were really outdoing themselves.

All too much…

I held Edward's hand as we walked in.

"Why can't you see you're a Cullen?" he murmured.

I laughed. I smelled that smell again. I was going to ask, but Alice said, "Your other gift."

My gift smelled, stunk actually. I looked at Edward.

"What?"

"You'll see."

From the kitchen Emmett walked in with a dog.

A dog.

A freaking dog.

No just any freaking dog. A husky. A freaking highland terrier puppy.

What the heck.

"Emmett…" I started.

"No. This is Esme and Carlisle's gift to you. Alice helped…" he said.

"He is cute."

"She," Esme corrected.

I smiled at them.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say."

I walked toward Emmett and the little puppy.

Emmett handed me it.

"I figured if you could handle a school filled with hormonal teenagers you could handle a puppy."

"Alice how did you…?" I asked.

"You planned to ask about pets and vampires during school."

I remembered those thoughts from class. If I was human I would have blushed. Hard. I scratched her behind the ears. She wagged her tail and stuck her tongue out.

"What's her name?"

"Ali," Rose said.

"Hi Ali," I cooed scratching her behind the ears.

"Here," Esme said, handing me a box.

It was medium sized with red dots on white paper.

I opened it.

Inside was a locket.

Inside the locket was a picture of Carlisle, Esme and I. We were smiling and standing in front of the house. I looked up at Esme and Carlisle. I hugged them both, with Ali in the middle of it all. I snapped the locket around my neck.

Alice and Jasper came up to me and handed me a collar. Not just any collar but a diamond collar. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked up at them.

"Oh you all are too good for me."

The laughed as Alice put the collar on Ali.

She barked and licked Alice's nose.

We all laughed harder.

I smiled at Alice and shrugged my shoulders as if to say "What can you do?"

I sighed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Other than those big things that happened the day was good, Alice behaved herself, Edward still loved me, and Jasper didn't mess with my mood.

Emmett even stopped the joking around.

I loved my birthday. That was a first.

Edward was sweet to me and took Ali and me to a dog park. I wanted to drive but Edward talked about dog hair, whatever.

I huffed but got into his Volvo. I put Ali into one of her nicer not so expensive collars and went out the door.

No need for anyone to die for stealing my baby.

Don't look at me that way, I was that protective of my dog.

We first went to Petco and got food. My family didn't think of that one. I also got a bed, a bowl (I didn't want to risk any of Esme's fancy ones) and some chew toys (by some I mean like twenty), but Edward said I was impulse buying. I called it being a parent.

I grabbed a Frisbee on my way to the checkout counter. Then around five Edward pulled into the park. A few strays were there and a poodle and her owner were there as well. I unleashed Ali and let her run for a while. I could always catch her afterwards. I was much faster. Edward and I sat on a bench.

"This is going to be different."

"No, just more fun."

The poodle lady was yelling something at her dog. I rolled my eyes.

"She thinks Ali is a stray and we shouldn't be this close in public," he whispered.

We were almost sitting on each other.

I started to pull away, but he just pulled me right back onto him. I was all the way on his lap now, straddling him. I giggled a tad.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella?" he asked as his mouth found my neck.

The lady was gawking at us now.

"Get that freak away from me!" she screamed.

My head flashed up to see the lady poking a stick at my dog. MY DOG!

My dog!

I saw red around my eyes. I was off Edward as fast as vampire-ly possible and grabbing the stick out of the woman's hand.

"What are you doing to my dog?" I growled.

"She was bothering Susie!" she screamed.

Susie, the poodle, and Ali were rubbing noses and sniffing tails, what I thought was normal dog stuff.

"No she isn't. I was watching you! If anything your sad excuse for a mutt was bothering MY DOG!" I accused.

"When you weren't sucking face with your boyfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

I growled and lunged for her face.

I pulled open my mouth to kill her when Edward pulled me away.

"Sorry miss, my girlfriend is a little over protective of her dog. We'll be going now. I suggest you run, before she finds you," he growled the last part.

I hissed at her. Edward dragged me out, Ali followed behind. I pulled Ali into my arms when I was far enough away from that woman. Ali licked my face as if to assure me.

"She said she loves you and understands."

"What?" I asked.

"Ali. She thought that."

"You can read her mind?"

"Yes. Of course."

"I love you too baby," I said kissing her nose.

She barked and curled into me. Fast asleep.

I smiled as I watched her sleep.

We pulled into the drive and Edward grabbed my bag and held the door for me as I carried Ali upstairs. I put her on the couch in my room while I got her new bed out and placed it in the corner. I took off the tags and placed Ali into it.

I got all the tags off her new toys and put them in a basket by her bed. I grabbed the trash and her bowl and headed downstairs.

I through the trash away and put food into her bowl and went to check on the boys.

They were putting a dog door in the back door. Esme was helping; that was the only way they were going to get anything done without tearing the whole door off the hinges.

Carlisle was upstairs studying and my sisters were watching this mess. Jasper and Edward were on the outside, and Emmett and Esme inside with hardhats, freaking hard hats.

I giggled at the sight of huge Emmett next to tiny Esme.

"What are you laughing about mother bear?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes and sat in one of the folding chairs Alice and Rose got out.

"How long…" I started to ask.

"Since you left. They're only on step four out of fifty," Alice giggled.

"Want to go see a movie while they do this?" Rose asked.

We went upstairs to my room, the only one with a couch, and watched some sappy romance. I watched Ali sleep the whole time. Half way through I got my computer and typed into Google, _dog life ranges. _

I wanted to know how long Ali would live.

She would live twelve to fifteen years.

Fifteen years of life until she would die. It was a small lifetime. Very short.

I thought about her life.

Only a year old now, fourteen years left. Tops.

I thought about it.

My mind raced at vampire speed.

My eyes filled with tears that would never fall. I heard the boys and Esme arguing downstairs. I hushed them. I sat alone after the movie. The girls had gone to go shopping online, but I declined. I lied down and had invisible tears fall down my cheeks.

_It's a dog you stupid!_ On part of me screamed.

Another part said, _she's your baby, you can't let her go! _

I hated both parts, because they were both right.

A dog. A baby. Whatever you wanted to call Ali. I'm being irrational.

Ali woke and sauntered over to me. She crawled onto the couch and sat with me. She was comforting. I petted her and realized school was this morning. I hadn't noticed.

I wonder if I could ditch…. I'd done it as a human.

"You will NOT ditch Isabella Swan McCarthy Cullen!" Esme yelled up at me.

"Alice," I cursed.

I heard giggles. I huffed and went to feed Ali. I gave her her food and walked her around the yard, well for me walk, for her run. I saw the yard that they built. There were gates around the back door and the door had a crooked dog door. I showed Ali.

She went inside through the dog door. She liked it. Yes!

I dressed quickly with Ali watching and kissed her head when I left. I got into Edward's car with him.

Alice and Jasper rode with Emmett and Rose.

I needed a moment.

"Life sucks," I mumbled.

"Yeah. It does. But I have you. It's a little better now."

I smiled and kissed him as he found a parking spot.

I saw Angela and got out of the car.

"Crap," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Didn't do the homework for Math with Emmett, Mr. Harris is going to think us McCarthy's are terrible students."

He laughed with Angela as she walked up to us.

I slung my bag higher on my shoulder and sauntered to class. Angela left us as soon as she said hey and Edward left me at my locker. I groaned to quite for anyone but Emmett to hear when I walked into class. He had his assignment on his desk. Perfect.

"Any chance I could buy that from you?" I whispered to fast and to quite for anybody to hear but him.

He clucked his tongue.

Why'd I even ask?

"Free if you do something for me."

"What?"

"Kiss Mike."

"You suck."

"That's the deal. Lucky it didn't involve you're precious Ali."

I growled. I considered my options.

"Fine, but on the cheek. That's it."

He slipped the paper onto my desk and leaned back.

"What up Mr. H?" he asked as Mr. Harris walked into his class.

"Nice to see you Mr. McCarthy. Get your feet off my desk. Turn around. You have detention."

I laughed out loud.

"You too Miss McCarthy. I won't take smack today."

Gee. I love this class so much.

Mr. Harris was moody today and gave half the class detention. Even Mike.

I wanted to kill Emmett.

I'd give Edward the chance first though.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The rest of the day sucked, every Cullen got detention but Jasper. Goody two shoes Jasper.

I texted Esme during lunch to check on Ali.

**ME: How's my girl?**

**ESME: Peachy**

**ME: Peachy?**

**Esme: Yes dear, very nice. She's slept most of the time. I'll take her to the park later.**

**ME: Avoid poodles.**

**ESME: I'm laughing right now.**

**ME: Esme, that's called LOL**

**ESME: Yes darling, LOL!**

**ME: I've got to go. Love you. Tell Ali I love her. **

**ESME: Of course. Get to class. Don't kiss Mike. **

**ME: Alice?**

**ESME: Yes.**

I growled out loud.

**ME: GOL**

**ESME: Huh?**

**ME: Growling out loud. **

**ESME: LOL!**

**ME: Bye **

**ESME: Bye**

I showed Edward the messages. He laughed.

"Esme has a real knack for technology."

I laughed at his sarcasm.

I got to my next class and almost fell asleep at Ms. Gordon's lesson.

And I'm the vampire!

I internally laughed at myself. My mind went to Mike. I had to kiss him. Or else. Or else what? Was Emmett going to tear up my wardrobe? I wouldn't mind that. Hurt me? I'm still a newborn I could take him on.

I'll do it between classes.

It was decided.

I swore I could hear Alice laugh…. Hum…

After class I gathered my things, and pecked Mike on the cheek. I made a quick getaway. A very quick getaway. Alice was one step ahead of me.

"Emmett?"

"Who else?" I asked her.

"I've got to get to class."

I ran to class without waiting for Edward. I couldn't see his face. After art, I raced to detention and had a seat next to Alice in the back. I looked at her face.

"Does he know?"

She nodded.

"Oh God."

She nodded again and squeezed my hand.

I grabbed my math homework and did it, not looking at Edward's face when he walked in. I was running home. I wasn't about to ride in a car with him. I was too ashamed. When I was done with mathematics I did this verb worksheet and some politic garb.

When I was finished I had ten minutes left on the timer on the clock. Ten minutes in this classroom. What made it worse was when Mike slipped me a note.

So that kiss…

Oh God.

It was NOTHING Mike. I scribbled.

I slipped it back.

Didn't feel like nothing.

Alice looked over my shoulder.

I don't like you Mike. It was a dare. Leave me alone.

I slipped it to him.

He didn't write back.

Five more minutes.

Five more terrible minutes.

Four minutes.

Three minutes.

Two minutes.

One more…

The bell rang and I ran out the door.

"Bella! Wait." I heard Edward yell, but I was already out of the building, running home.

When I got home I grabbed Ali, my purse and got in my car. I could beat him.

I kissed Esme's cheek before I left. I drove with Ali in the seat next to me with her head out the window. I drove and drove without stopping. I was so ashamed.

So hurt.

I hurt Edward.

I hurt the only one I needed. I pulled over.

Ali came and sat on my lap.

I cried. I didn't really cry, but you get the picture.

I knew I had to go back.

I just didn't want to.

I didn't want to face him.

I didn't want to face my family.

_No. They are not your family; they are the people who took you in. _

_They did everything for you. _

I pulled back on the road and drove to Seattle.

I don't know what compelled me to come here, but I did. I parked in the alley. I left Ali in the car. I couldn't take her with me. I had to do this alone. I pulled out my key.

The key I had in my pocket when I changed. The key to my front door. My old front door. My parent's front door.

**Edward:**

She left. She took her dog, kissed Esme on the cheek and left. I should have run after her instead of getting the car.

_YOU ARE AN IDIOT EDWARD CULLEN!_

Yes, yes I am.

_This is my fault. _It was Emmett.

_She's confused… _It was Jasper.

_Don't go after her. She'll be back. Give her time. _It was Alice.

_I should have stopped her. _This was Emse's guilty conscience.

_My girlfriend! Where is she? _Rose's thoughts.

Carlisle was at work, he was in the middle of surgery.

"I should go after her," I decided.

"NO!" Alice screamed.

"Why exactly not?"

"She's in the middle of something. Let her be."

She was blocking her thoughts from me by translating the German national anthem to English and Turkish. Now Chinese.

I started to pace.

**_Come home love_**_. _

That was my only thought.

**Bella:**

I crept into my parents' house with a twinge of guilt.

I saw the steps, the kitchen, and the living room. I went upstairs. Tessie's and my room was untouched.

I grabbed a few things, a diary, a few shirts, my little allowance money, my jewelry box, my prom dress, my photo album, and a picture of Tess, my parent's and me.

I felt myself breaking down again.

_GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! _

_GET OUT OF HERE! _

_RUN!_

I grabbed a few other things and kissed my mother's sleeping head. I ran out the door with my things in a duffel bag and slipped into my car.

Ali smothered me with loving kisses.

"Baby…" I said kissing her back.

"Momma did something really bad today."

She kissed me more.

"I don't know what to do."

She kissed me some more. I looked into her beady eyes.

"I love you," I said laughing.

We drove slowly home, inching along the road, not wanting to go anywhere. About thirteen miles from home, I let Ali out for water and to relive her. We were on the road in the next ten minutes.

Twelve miles.

Eleven miles.

Ten miles.

Nine miles.

Eight miles.

Seven miles.

Six miles.

Five miles.

I swallowed as I took the turn off to Forks.

Four miles.

Three miles.

Two miles.

I drove up the driveway.

I pulled into the garage.

I left the duffel bag in the car, in case I had to leave again. If Edward didn't forgive me I was going to run as far away as possible, and get out of his hair, maybe visit the Volturi….

Kill myself…. Become part of the guard…

I opened the door and Ali crawled out.

I walked at human pace to the front door.

Ali was whimpering.

I slowly opened the front door.

Ali ran in.

I stood there.

I took in the scene. Esme was pacing with Rose. Alice was on the couch, looking relaxed, staring at me. Emmett was rubbing his temples on the armchair, and Jasper was frantic trying to deal with everyone's emotions. Carlisle's scent wasn't there.

Edward was the worst. He was on the piano chair sitting doing nothing. No breathing, no blinking. He did nothing at all, just stared into space.

I took a step in.

Five vampire heads snapped up.

"Hi?" I whispered.

"Bella," five voices exhaled.

A boulder raced into me.

"Emmett? Could you not squeeze me to death?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry," he slowly released me.

"Big oaf," I said, poking his ear.

The two of us laughed.

Edward was now staring at me. We stopped when I stared back. The rest of them ran out of the room, probably just to listen in.

"Edward…"

He ran into me and kissed me long and hard.

I pulled back for a minute.

"What? That is not how this is supposed to work. You yell at me. I leave. I join the Volturi or something terrible. That's the plan."

"Bella," he laughed.

He kissed me again.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Never."

"Emmett?"

"Yes."

"Mike?"

"I always have."

I smiled and kissed him.

"I brought some things…"

"What things love?"

"Some things from my parents' house, the key was in my shoe, like always."

As a human, the safest place for my keys and money was my shoes. My house key was always in my left and my money in my right.

Anybody could steal a purse, who'd steal a shoe?

I went outside and grabbed my duffel bag.

Today had been a long day.

**_A/N I know the last one was a bit longer and I forgot an author's note. My bad… Sorry everyone! And I have been thinking of getting a beta reader. If you know anybody willing to beta my work, please private message me or something. It'd be a nice thing to have so my readers don't have to deal with all of my mistakes and bad writing right? And I'd like to know what you think of the whole dog thing. So REVIEW! And thanks to edwardcullen23 for reviewing. And as always, thanks for reading. _**

**_Happy Thanksgiving!_**

**_XOXO_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The day I kissed Mike sucked. It really did.

But things got better. Edward still loved me, Ali grew bigger, Emmett didn't make me do anything too outrageous (honestly he's just a big oaf in the end) and my family accepted me.

I accepted them as my family.

I never forgot to do my homework, but then again I had time. Angela became my best friend, (well behind Rose and Alice).

Angela's brothers were adorable! Really too cute. They loved to play with Ali when I came over, and Ali loved playing with them. She was a growing puppy and needed somebody who wasn't a vampire to chase.

I could be in Canada by the time she got out the front door.

The boys were perfect. Edward hunted with me often, although I hated being away from Ali. I couldn't take her with me though. I might lose it and end up killing her.

I couldn't let that happen.

Alice was always dressing Ali up in ridiculous dog outfits. It was terrible on Halloween when Angela, Alice, Rose and I took the boys trick or treating. Alice decided we had to dress up, even Ali.

Ali had a doggie t-shirt that said; _If you can read this I can lick you. _It was adorable.

I wore a sailor's suit, with a short skirt. I looked good, but I didn't feel comfortable. Rose wore a devil's costume, and Alice wore a jailor's suit with a ball and chain.

Angela was an angel.

We looked great. After trick-or-treating with the boys we went to one of those clubs in Port Angeles with the guys. Angela didn't want to go.

I took Edwards hand as he followed me into the club.

I scanned the crowd for anyone we knew.

We kissed on the dance floor. Edward smacked a few hands from my behind, a growl following each one.

They squealed in pain, but left me alone.

I smiled and eventually left for home with him.

Ali was jumping up and down when we got home, but we went to my room and had the door closed. I heard her whining so I let her in. Edward and I sat upstairs and watched movies with Ali that night, kissing frequently. Very frequently.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Those days were getting stranger and stranger as the days went on. Emmett was keeping something from me it was pretty obvious (our "friendship" was good for being siblings). Alice was hiding something as well but I couldn't figure it out. Rose was sort of helpful, but gave no hits. I had no idea what was going on.

It irritated me to no end.

On day after school when we didn't have detention (which was becoming rather rare), Edward took me to a meadow. It was one of the prettiest sights in my life. I had never seen anything as pretty except for Edward of course. He was the nicest thing I'd ever seen.

The meadow was secluded and off the beaten trail and we were there in seconds. He held my hand and I actually gasped when I saw it.

I sighed as I leaned into Edward.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"Nothing, this is just too perfect," I said getting on my toes to kiss him.

This plan wasn't the best that I could come up with considering he was at least a foot taller than me and I only stood up to his chin, but when he leaned down, my plan worked and he gently kissed me as if kissing a human. I hatted when he treated me like this. I hated it especially when he didn't try to notice I was a vampire. But I loved him more than anyone so I let him do as he pleased.

He slowly pulled away from me and I moaned. He laughed a little and pulled me to the blanket that was in the middle of the meadow.

I put me on his lap and I turned around to easily kiss him more, but he stopped, and put me on his left side and frowned.

I looked at him, confused.

"We need to talk, love."

A flash of sadness crossed across my face. _I knew this was going to well. He's going to dump me. Or kick me to the curb. I did something wrong by kissing Mike. I know I did. _I sat up.

"I understand if you don't want me anymore, Edward."

A look of confusion crossed his gorgeous face.

"Why would you ever say that?" he asked, with slight bit astonishment in his voice.

"You said we needed to talk…"

"Not about that my dear. I meant about that foul creature you insist on staying with us."

"Ali? I didn't know you felt so appalled to her."

"Not Ali, the vampire thing you insist must stay."

"Max?"

"Yes, him."

My jaw dropped. Max? My one friend who did dress me up, joke about me, was romantically involved with me or one of my adoptive parents?

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, trying to find a decent reason behind this.

"I'm saying we can't keep it like a pet. He quite frankly, upsets me. I don't like the way he fawns over you and then hides in his own little corner."

I stared at him. "Max is my friend. The only friend I have that doesn't joke about me, dress me up or is my parents. He's my friend. Why do you care anyways?" I demanded, standing for the first time.

"He's in love with you Bella. He upsets me immensely. He makes me feel as if you might go off with him and live without me."

"You're telling me my best friend is in love with me? And that I should kick him out because you're jealous!" I screamed the last part at him.

He nodded.

"You are really something Edward. Really, how have I lived with you all these months! You are ridiculous! How can you even suggest something like that? Max is my best friend, and my only friend who cares!"

I turned and ran away from the meadow and into the forest, heading towards home. I ran as fast as I could, since if I ran any slower Edward would catch up to I and yell back about how stupid I was being. Or even worse, he'd be calm. That would scare me even more.

_**A/N What does everyone think of their fight? And again, send me Beta ideas! Plus, REVIEW! I love getting the little Email on my phone that tells me I got a review. It's a great feeling! Thanks for reading!**_

_**XOXOXO**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Running around the forest was not exactly what I'd like to do after school, but that was what I was doing. A year ago, if you told me that I'd be running in the forest from my vampire boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend, I'm not positive what our status was) because he was jealous of my vampire best friend and that my sister was murdered by yet another vampire, I'd say you were nuts, but this was my life now. My life was a rollercoaster of emotion turmoil.

And a crazy sort-a ex-boyfriend kind-a still together was chasing me as I ran to his house, was just typical now a days. Right? Not weird at all, not at all.

As soon as I came to the house, I snagged my purse and Ali and got in my car. I slammed the keys into the engine and hit the gas. Too bad my best friend was standing right in front of my car.

Max.

"Get in the car," I snapped.

He got in and I sped down the huge driveway then onto the main road. I raced down the highway and toward Seattle.

"What'd he say?" Max asked for the first time in minutes.

"He said I needed to get rid of you. Kick you out. You know, the whole, 'I'm the superior male and I'm jealous' the typical shit you'd think he'd say."

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking…" that was the first time I'd actually thought of where we were heading. I paused for a minute before saying, "I was thinking… Danny's place."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. But I've got to make a few pit stops along the way. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

I smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.

I pressed the gas pedal ever farther that I thought was possible as we sped into Seattle. My first stop was Whole Foods. I found a parking space and told Max to stay in the car with Ali. I raced toward the store, at the most slow pace I could handle, while men and women alike gawked at me. I still quickly raced towards the store and went straight to the flower department.

I grabbed violet roses, Tessie's favorite. They were hard to fine, but they were found god bless me. As I was paying, I glanced around the store. There, standing behind me in line was Emmett.

He walked up to me as soon as he noticed that I spotted him.

"Come back Bells," he said, grabbing my arm.

"Not anytime soon. He really pissed me off this time Em. I can't deal with him right now. I need some space to breathe. Please, Em. Let me go."

He slowly did as I stalked out of the store, as soon as I got out of there; I hit a sprint, a slow, agonizing, human sprint. It was killing me.

I flung myself in the car and sped out of there as if the building was on fire. I felt the tearless tears come to me.

Max rested his hand on my shoulder to comfort me and Ali came and sat on my lap.

I don't normally break down, but I was breaking apart. I was being a drama queen, I know. This was stupid, and I knew that. But at the moment, I didn't care. I didn't give a damn what anyone thought.

Edward hurt me. He jabbed to close to home, to close for comfort. Way to close. I could handle his petty jabs at Max and my attitude. But his full blow attacks on him? How could a girl stand there and take it? Then he sent his brother to fix it for him? How dare he?

I was crying tearless tears as I pulled into Lake View Cemetery. I maneuvered through the other cars and parked. I got out of the car and grabbed my roses. I walked down the stone path and towards the gravesites. I quickly walked through the graves until I reached a grave I knew all too well. My sisters.

_Tessane Swan _

All I could remember from when she was born was how stupid her name was. What a stupid name. Tessane Swan. So I came up with Tessie. I never called her anything else. And I don't think she really liked anything else.

_Tessie Swan_

It just sounded so much better. Tessie was my sister. Not Tessane Swan. To professional and snobby. That wasn't her. She would've hated this. She must hate this. She must hate the fact that I'm here and not with Mom. She must hate the fact that I'm a freaking vampire and I'm running from my problems and not fighting them. She must hate that. She must hate this life I'm living.

I fell to my knees on my sister's grave. I lay on top of her grave and grabbed at her headstone. I lay there and cried my eyes out with dry tears. Stupid vampireness. Why couldn't I have died back in that corner like I was supposed to? Why did they save me? I should be dead. Dead!

I should be dead like her. I shouldn't be alive. Or this in between state.

I should be dead. Right now. Like Tessie.

_No! You shouldn't! Stay alive! I don't want this! I want you to live! Did I say you could give up yet? Who told you to _give up_? Who gave you the right to through away your life? The _perfect_ life that has been handed you on a silver platter? All because of a boy? You have got to be kidding me. I thought I taught you be-_

"What the…?" I mumbled, sitting up and wiping my eyes. The voice was cut off. I touched the tombstone again.

_-tter that that! I would have thought that-_

I removed my hand and it stopped. I placed my hand down on the tombstone again and spoke, "Tessie? Tess?"

_No you idiot! I'm Mom. Duh, who else do you think is yelling at you? Now get your act together, go to Danny's. LIVE! Don't you dare die on my now! I'll kill you before you have the chance to do it yourself. Now go! And leave the roses. I'm glad you remembered._

Oh my god. I was talking to a tombstone. Holy Mother of Jesus. I stood, place the flowers down gently, and walked away from my sister's grave. I smiled and wandered to the car as it started snowing. Little flakes landed on my hair and my jacket as I got into my car.

Max was staring at me with a look of confusion, but didn't say anything as I drove down the driveway of the cemetery and on to the open road and headed to Canada.

_**A/N- I know I threw a bunch of crazy in right there, but bare with me. I know the whole talking to headstone thing was weird, but trust me. I'll make everything make since. And two chapters in one day. I think I did pretty well... Anyways, thanks to bboop12 and anyone I might have missed that has reviewed! I love all my readers! Especially, my reviewers! Review please! Thanks!**_

_**XOXOXOXO**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I pulled into Danny's driveway and found the clan standing in the driveway waiting for us. They could have heard us miles away anyways.

The gorgeous people still had red eyes, and the six of them smiled at us in the most wonderful way. Max ran out of the car first, leaving me in the car with Ali. I saw him talking to the clan while I sat and waited for him to finish explaining what happened with Edward.

I smiled at flashed Elizabeth a small smile when she glanced at me. I hoped it would convince them I was innocent, or at least I deserved their hospitality.

I smiled at Jason as he glanced nervously towards me. I was sitting on the edge of my car seat. I was practically itching to get out of the car and find out what was going on.

I eventually gave up and listened to what they were saying.

"But it's a dog," Danny hissed.

"I know, but can we let them in until she can go back to the Cullen's? I promise it won't take long for her to go back. She ran away once before, but it didn't take long for her to come back."

"Promise she'll go soon?" Hannah asked.

"I swear. If she overuses her welcome we can always kick her out. I promise she'll just go to the Volturi or be a Nomad. We'll never hear from her again."

I gulped. Max sounded like that would be a good thing…

I had enough. I opened my car door and got out, leaving Ali in the car.

"Bella!" Elizabeth squealed, jumping on my and hugging me tightly to her. "It's been to long!"

I smiled and nodded as she released me from her tight grip.

"Come in!" she said, motioning to the snow on the ground.

I followed her to all too familiar house and across the deathly yard. Danny was following on my other side, Grant, her mate fallowing close behind us. His presence was obviously there and uncomfortable for me.

It was dreamlike in the house. Fake snow was scattered about the tables and surfaces, little glass ornaments hanging from a real Christmas tree. I had almost forgotten about Christmas. I had never had a Christmas conversation with any of the Cullen's, so I assumed vampires didn't celebrate it.

I guess I was wrong about a lot of things with the Cullen's.

Elizabeth led me up a grand staircase in the middle of the room and up another set of stairs at the top of that. Then I was led to a door and ushered inside.

In the room was a bed pushed up against one wall and a bookshelf beside it. The walls had no windows, but contained lots of works of art. In one corner was an art easel and a little side table scattered with paint and charcoal. The floors were wooden, but had a nice pale blue rug covering it. It was a gorgeous room.

"This is Max's room. You can stay here until we find a more suitable place for you."

"Thanks, Elizabeth. I really appreciate this. All of this."

"Please, call me Liz."

"Thank you, Liz."

"You're welcome. But please don't bring the dog into the house. Its smell is… disturbing to everyone else."

"I was going to send it back to the Cullen's."

"Even better."

I can't believe I just said that. I couldn't. Why would I send Ali back to the Cullen's? Bad memories, scent, everyone else didn't enjoy her company. But there were a lot of reasons to keep her. But I couldn't. A dog was too much work for me to handle at the moment. Everyone else would enjoy her a lot more than I would back at the Cullen's. It would give them a reminder that their dear Edward was a total ass.

Liz left the room, leaving me all alone.

_"You aren't welcome here. Go to the Volturi. They'll accept you. Especially since Edward can't read your mind. They'd be intrigued." _A little voice in the back of my mind was whispered.

The Volturi… I couldn't join the Volturi guard could I? Wouldn't that kill Edward? Wouldn't it kill Carlisle? It would kill Jasper. It would. Jasper had been nothing but kind to me. Everyone else was questionable, except for Carlisle and Esme of course. I couldn't do that to them. I honestly thought they loved me, if nobody else did.

I couldn't go to the Volturi. I couldn't do that to Jasper and Esme and Carlisle. I couldn't.

I grabbed my purse and dug out my car keys. I found my big clunky key ring and walked down the stairs at a vampire pace. I ran into Max on my way down the second flight of stairs.

"Leaving?"

"No, I'm just going to drop Ali off at the Cullen's for good. I can't keep her. It's an inconvenience. I need to grab some clothes anyways."

He nodded, but looked skeptical.

"Do you want company?"

"No. I think I'll be fine. I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

He nodded and let me pass him on the stairs. After that I ran and got into the car before I exploded into vampire tears again. I didn't even look at Ali and I sped off the dirt road and onto to highway.

I sped towards Seattle and then towards Port Angeles. I stopped in Port Angeles to let Ali out to pee and then I was onto Forks again, dodging the Indian Reservation. I parked at the beginning of the long driveway to the Cullen household in some trees and listened to the house.

"But I have to go find her. I can't just let her go," Edward hissed.

"You will NOT go after her Edward. She'll come back on her own. Just give her some time," Esme scolded.

"Listen to Esme. She's right. We don't need to start a vampire war over Bella with another clan. I love Bella just as much as the rest of you, but I am not fighting another clan when you do something irrational, son," Carlisle quipped.

Murmurs of the rest of the Cullen's supported Carlisle.

"I don't wanna fight some clan."

"What's that smell?"

"No way am I fighting in another war."

"No fights…"

Edward hissed something under his breath and then rushed out of the house and onto the porch. He stood on the porch and stared out into the woods, not noticing me in the tree covering. Alice came out and stood beside him.

"You can't act like you're a King, Edward, and expect get away with it. I'm glad she kicked you into reality."

Alice stood there, waiting for him to say something for a while. She shook her head when he said nothing.

"I'm going on a walk. I'll be back later."

Alice walked off the porch and headed into the woods, leaving Edward alone on the porch. He eventually gave up and went back inside. A few moments later I saw him in the window to his room, messing with his expensive stereo system and then some piano lullaby playing softly.

I sat there, wondering what I should be doing next when a rap came on my window, causing me to jump.

"What the hell, Alice?" I hissed, opening the passenger door as and she climbed in.

"Shh. Drive," she commanded, pointing at the road.

I did as she wished, driving back towards Forks.

"Why did you leave this time?" she asked as soon as we were far enough from the house.

"Edward said I had to send Max away and I couldn't do it. So I left."

"You have a knack for disappearing without a trace. I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"I need you to get me and Jasper out of the state without a trace."

"Why?"

"I need space from Edward and Jasper agrees with me. We hate him reading our minds."

"You want me to get you and Jasper out of the area… Where?"

"Montana."

"Montana? Why Montana?"

"Jasper has a house there. I want to get out of here. You can come to. There's an extra room there if you wanted."

"I can't Alice. I'm going to the Volturi."

"Oh Bella. Please don't go to the Volturi. Please. They will trick you into staying forever."

"I'm a shield remember? They can't make me do anything."

"Fine. But call me, okay?"

"I promise. As long as you keep Ali for me. I have a feeling that the Volturi have a no dog policy."

"Okay. I will. But you have to get Jasper and me to Montana first, under the radar."

"I will."

We smiled as I drove around Forks.

_What the hell did I just sign up for?_

**_A/N Okay, I know. Lots of crazy in this chapter. What did I do? I have no idea. But this will most likely work out. Just trust me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Thanks for reading! Bye!_**

**_XOXOXOXO_**


	11. Chapter 11

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

In about one week, I was in a rented suburban with Alice and Jasper, headed towards Montana. From the house in Montana I would then drive the rented Suburban to the closest airport. I'd give the rental to the nearest rental company, under a fake name so the Cullen's couldn't trace me and then take my two bags and get on American Airline's flight 457 to New York. I'd spend a few hours in New York and then, from New York I would fly to Barcelona. From Barcelona, I would drive to Volterra.

"Are you sure this will work Alice?" I asked nervously. The other two vampires didn't seem fazed at all. They were perfectly calm. I could tell that Jasper was trying to calm my nerves, but it wasn't helping me at all. It was just aggravating me.

"I saw it in a vision Bella. I know that everything will go perfectly as planned," she explained, turning in the passenger seat to face me as Jasper hit the gas pedal like there was a fire.

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Then there was a flash of concern in her eyes and she quickly turned around.

"Are you sure that my eyes won't freak anyone out?" I asked.

Everyone had agreed that I needed red eyes for the Volturi to except me as one of their own, so I had drank some human blood from a blood bank that Alice had broken into and stole for me. Jasper said that since Edward couldn't read my mind like he did everyone else's' that most of the other Volturi guard couldn't use their mind powers against me to find if I was ever even associated with the Cullen's. My cover story was that I had been a nomad for several years and I'd like to help settle _things_ with my gift.

I prayed that Aro, Caius and Marcus would fall for it.

"Yes, Bella this will all work out. Everyone will just think you're sick. And if anyone asks, you just say that you're going to a special hospital in Barcelona for people with non-contagious diseases."

I gulped and thought about how diabolically evil this sounded.

I loved it.

I bet Emmett would too if he knew about it. God, I felt awful for leaving him. And Esme, and Carlisle. And Rose. And Ali. Oh my poor baby…

But I had to do this. If I didn't, Edward would find me and that would hurt too much. That would kill me. Edward would just hurt me over and over again until I couldn't even breathe anymore. I would hurt too much. I couldn't handle him and his big headedness anymore. I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

I just hoped that this wouldn't be the wrong decision.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I exited the first plane in New York with little regret. I had about no issues with getting into the busy streets of New York and walking down the streets and into bars and restaurants and not ordering anything. That's what I did for an hour and a half. I was walking down one of the back alleys of New York when someone grabbed me from behind.

He dragged me behind a garbage can and smacked me and attempted to punch me. I flipped him over so I was on top of him and smacked him back. I punched him in the gut, causing him to bleed. The smell of blood intoxicated me after being on a plane with a large amount of humans.

I couldn't handle it anymore, and grabbed his neck and sunk my teeth in. He was motionless, but still alive until the last few seconds. He was dead in my hands.

_God, how am I going to hide this? In NEW YORK! No rocks or boulders to stick it under… The garbage bin!_

I slung the body of my attacker into the garbage bin. First I dug through his pockets and took his wallet. I grabbed his cash and tossed the rest back in the bin.

I combed through my hair and walked out of the alley with nothing on my skin or on my clothes. I had my purse slung over my shoulder and went back to the airport to rest after my attack.

The sad thing was that I wasn't even bothered.

I had no regret or feelings for killing him.

He was a cold hearted evil man who tried to kill me. And probably rape me.

But that wasn't what scared me. It was that I didn't care about it.

That scared the shit out of me.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In Barcelona I grabbed my duffle bags and tossed them into a car and drove to Volterra. I got into the city through the snow and ice that covered the barren landscape. In the city of Volterra, the streets were relatively empty.

I parked the new rental car in an alley and then walked on foot towards the Cathedral. I walked through the doors and found myself confronted with two small vampires. One was female with blonde hair and red eyes and the other was male with brown hair and deep red vampire eyes.

I assumed they were Alec and Jane, the twins in the Volturi guard.

Jane squinted her eyes at me and looked me up and down.

"I'm here to see Aro."

"And I'm here to kick your ass. But it isn't working…"

Wow. Talk about friendly.

"I'm only here to see Aro. Can you help me?"

"It's not working Alec. It's not working," she whispered to her brother in a rushed voice.

"It's not working for me either, Jane," he whispered back.

Jane hissed and glared at me more.

"Let's take her to Aro. C'mon," Alec said, turning and walking down a long corridor, Jane following. I wasn't far behind.

_Don't screw this up. Don't screw this up._

I raised my head higher and walked behind the twins and into the grand hall. Alice had drawn it for me, and it was exactly as the picture had said it would look like.

Three thrones were in the middle of the room. Three vampires were sitting in them. All of their eyes were red, one was blonde, one had black hair and the other had brown hair. All of them were strikingly beautiful, and terrifying.

Scattered around the room were other vampires. They all stared at me as if I was some type of science experiment gone wrong. Like a little doll that got messed up in the factory and now had green hair.

I was an abnormality.

And I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next to me. I blinked once and turned to Aro. He was about the only one I wanted to hear talk at the moment. Alice said that he was the leader and controlled everything that happened, although he claimed his brothers, Caius and Marcus had a say. Alice said it wasn't so.

He was smiling devilishly and stood. He walked over to where I stood and held out his hand.

"May I?"

A/N Thanks for reading and thanks for those of you who stop and review! It means a lot to me! And I still haven't found a BETA... if you have any ideas, message me! Thanks!

XOXOXOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I slowly placed my hand into his. He grabbed it harshly and stood for a moment with his eyes closed. After about ten seconds, he picked my hand up and examined it, opening his eyes.

"How bizarre…" he mumbled, staring at me with intense eyes. He slowly smiled that creepy smile again.

"It seems that I cannot read your mind. You see child, I read people's minds by touching them. I can do this for all people but you. Please tell me why you are here."

"I came to be a part of your clan."

"Why, child. I must know why."

"I have been a nomad for some time now, and I would like to be a part of a group. I'd like a… change in scenery you may say."

"Lovely."

I nod.

"What is your name?"

"I am Isabella. But please, call me Bella."

He nodded and continued with his questions.

"Who created you, Bella?"

This had not crossed my mind. I may as not lie now…

"Danny, from a Canadian coven."

"I have heard of this woman before. Shall I go see her sometime soon?"

"Of course not. She is perfectly fine the way she is."

I was lying though my teeth, but I couldn't let the Canadian vampires tell the Volturi my true past.

He hummed to himself for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

"So what is your power?"

"I have been told that I am a shield."

"A very powerful one to be able to resist me…" he mumbled for a moment. "Jane… Can you test your talent…?"

I smirked to myself and turned to the small vampire. I forced my shield around my body.

"Ready?" she grinned.

"Bring it Jane," I hissed, intensifying my shield.

She was perfectly content for a moment. Then, she furrowed her eyebrows at me and soon she was full on growling at me in disgust. In a moment she was right in front of my face, hissing and growling at me.

I quickly turned to Aro, dismissing Jane, and looked for his approval.

"I've never seen such a thing," he gasped, looking at me with intense wonder in his eyes.

"I have more," I smiled as I said it. "Don't move."

I grabbed Aro's hand and stretched my shield around Aro, just like Jasper explained I could do in the car to impress the Volturi.

"Jane, try to use your gift on Aro."

Aro, who was perfectly calm not a minute ago, was wide eyed and worried. Jane squinted and attempted to throw her pain at me and Aro. I smiled devilishly as she ran up to me again and barred her teeth like a wild animal.

Aro was now wide eyed with curiosity and the worry had washed away.

"And your gift works for mental attacks?"

"It works on almost everything. It doesn't stop strong vampires from snatching me up or mind readers from reading my future. I met one once and she told me she could see me coming to her. But it works with most mental attacks, yes."

"And you can use it on multiple people?"

"I have only tried stretching it to one other person, but I assume with practice I could use it on large groups of people. It's like a rubber band or a bubble, I just mentally stretch it and it works."

"Amazing. Truly amazing…" He mumbled. "Caius! Marcus! Come, witness this as I have. She is amazing in what she can do!"

Caius came forward, but Marcus stayed put in his throne, obviously bored with the company around him.

Caius looked me up and down, from my converse, to my jeans, to Max's sweatshirt that I had chosen to wear, and finally to my face. He was judging me by the way I walked, the way I talked, the way dressed to come to the Volturi.

"Can I try?" he asked curiously.

"If you can stomach it," I taunt dangerously, and a few of the guard hold back chuckles.

I grab his hand and a chill crawls up my hand, but I brush it off, and stretch my shield around the two of us. I even grab Aro into the mix as an experiment. I nod towards Jane.

Her aggravation was showing greatly as she stopped her little foot and stomped up to me. She hissed in my face before stalking back to her brother and glaring at me.

I release my shield, and place my head between my hands and breathe deeply. Never as a vampire did I ever have exhaustion except for when I am using my shield. It was physically tiring and it kills me and my strength. At first I didn't recognize the exhaustion, and then I later realized what it was.

Caius stared at me, amazed. I assumed they hadn't seen many shields quite like mine before, and smiled back at him, trying to be inviting.

"She's amazing."

I smile and nod at his comment.

"My brothers and I must discuss this before we can really allow you to be a part of this coven. I hope you understand this," Aro explained.

I had a feeling that there wasn't going to be much discussion between the brothers.

As the three of them huddled around Marcus' chair, I absentmindedly picked at my thumbnail, and glanced at the other guard. I could put faces to almost all of them from the descriptions that Alice and Jasper had given me.

Some of the guard were scattered around the room. Alec, Jane, Felix, and Demetri were silently debating something in the corner of the room. Renata was standing her post beside the brothers. Chelsea and Corin were standing beside the door with Heidi who was poking her head into the door to tell us of the meal we had coming our way right now. A few other guard members were scattered about, but I couldn't connect all of them with names.

The brothers separated from their circle, and Marcus sat back down. Aro and Caius walked towards me yet again.

"Bella, we would love to have you in our guard."

A/N I know its a little short and it took forever to update. But it was really difficult to write. Thanks for reading and REVIEW! Thanks!

XOXOXO


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The next few weeks were easy. Just walking around the halls of the castle and feeding on what Heidi brought to us. I wore the traditional black cloak and the Volturi pendant was always wrapped around my neck, hanging proudly.

I thought of Edward constantly. I wondered what he was doing. I wondered if he was thinking of me. I wondered if he cared about me still. I wondered if he would come to find me in the Volturi. I wondered if he would give me away to Aro. That would have me kicked out of the guard for life, if not killed.

Most likely killed.

Not that me being dead wouldn't really upset anyone. It wouldn't really upset many except for Aro, but only because he would have lost a great gift. And maybe Felix and Demetri, the two people who I had bonded with while being a part of the Volturi. My main goal was to protect the brothers if they were in danger, but in battle, I would focus my shield on Felix, Alec or Jane whenever they needed to use their powers. Felix while he was fighting with his immense strength, and Alec and Jane when they were using their gift to burn and disable people. I would also protect Demetri when he was being used to search people.

Felix and Demetri had become my dearest friends. I loved how they wouldn't treat me like a girl and would argue and fight with me whenever we were on our breaks or weren't on duty. Once, they both came into my room in the middle of the night and jumped me while I was lying on the floor listening to music loudly. They had jumped onto me while I was sprawled out on the floor on my back, headphones on my head. I jumped up and had Demetri pinned to the ground as Felix was rolling on his back laughing. I eventually let Demetri go and we listened to music with me the rest of the night, talking and laughing all night long.

I found the two boys a very nice ally to have when it came to training in the training room on the bottom floor of the castle. Every two days, we would fight different opponents at noon. Sometimes we would be able to use our special gifts, but sometimes we had to let them go to the side and fight without them. Aro would choose and then tell the fighting director, James, what he wanted us to do that day. Nobody wanted to rip me to pieces because they knew that if they did, Demetri and Felix would hurt them.

Amy was a gifted member of the guard that joined the guard right before I did. She was very gifted and Aro was almost as amazed with her as he was with me. She could duplicate somebody's gift for up to five days. And she was amazing at it. She was extremely talented. She had bright red short hair that was perfectly straight. Her red eyes were big and round. She was also one of my closest friends.

They were my best friends, some of my only _good_ friends since I had become a vampire. The Cullen's had treated me nicely but they weren't true friends to me as Felix, Demetri and Amy are. They would defend me if I was on trial. They would lie for me, which they did often when I was caught after curfew or when I had got into a fight.

Jane hated me because of my gift. She was completely angered by me and was constantly shooting her 'fire' at me whenever I wasn't on guard and it hit me. When she hit me with her power, it felt as if I was being thrown against a brick wall, although when her twin, Alec, threw his power at me without warning, it felt as if a bubble was trying to tighten around me and a force was stopping it.

My shield was always there for me, but with this constant bombarding it was going to give up on me. I was constantly on my guard though, waiting for it to fall. It hadn't and Demetri said it probably wouldn't, and that I was just exhausted from having to protect my brain.

I hoped he was right and I was just paranoid.

With Jane and Alec throwing their powers at me, I was constantly in a bad mood. My foul mood made me break out in fights often, and eat extra humans Heidi would catch for us and I would sometimes escape from the castle for a day to go kill even more. Demetri suggested it was just like a vampire period or something new that only female vampires had, but Felix said maybe it was the stress. I thought it was from missing Ali, and Esme or Carlisle, or Jasper and Alice. I did miss them terribly.

But a little tiny voice in the back of my mind told me that I missed Edward. I told the little voice to shove a sock in it, but it was always there. The thought wouldn't leave me. I considered going to go see them. What I shock I would be with red eyes and black robes with my Volturi pendant. What a sight I would be to them. I would give Esme a heart attack and Rosalie would kill me for hurting her brother. I knew she would.

So going back to my past life wasn't an option. It was impossible. If I did go, I couldn't stay long, or let myself be noticed, just to see their faces or get a picture.

I canceled seeing the Cullen's off list. I focused all of my energy on training and music. I had discovered myself a passion in memorizing all the words to all the Aerosmith songs I could get my hands on. I loved walking around the streets of Volterra looking for old Aerosmith records and new record players. Volterra was very rustic and very last century, making looking for records easy.

One day I was wondering through the stores of Volterra with Felix looking for the _Rocks_ album cover and record when I was approached by a shadowy figure. Felix was at the other side of the store cruising through a pile of Beetles records.

"You have to come back," the figure whispered into my ear. "He's going to kill himself."

"Rose?"

"Just come back for a day. Get away from the Volturi for one day. Demetri can't find you because of your shield. You'll be safe. Meet me in the alley behind this store tomorrow at five sharp. Don't let anyone follow you. And you can't be late. Our flight is at six."

With that, the figure that I thought was Rosalie slipped back into the crowd of the store and out of my view and my scent.

I glanced toward Felix; he was at the counter of the store, purchasing something. I speed walked toward him.

"Let's go," I whispered between my teeth.

He nodded swiftly and grabbed my hand as we slipped out of the store. We raced back to the castle at an antagonizing human pace. As we reached the cathedral, we slipped into the elevator and hit the down button to our rooms. At a vampire pace, I ran to my room, and shut the door. I played really loud music and tried to figure out how to get out of this place tomorrow morning without attracting any attention.

A/N I have considered doing another story. I'm thinking it would be like a Paul story to show his more emotional side underneath his 'tough guy' attitude. I just think he's a great character and he needs another good story for him. But on a different topic, that was Bella in Volterra. How'd you like it? Was it of your liking? REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading, and have a great afternoon!

XOXOXOXO


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, I packed a backpack of clothes and my phone and money. I wore jeans and one of Felix's shrunken flannel shirt and Amy's boots so nobody could try and track my scent. I looked like I was going packing. I snuck out of the Cathedral silently and slipped a note under Amy's door.

_Amy,_

_I'm going out for a few days, copy my power and use it to protect your thoughts until I get back. I'll explain to Aro about it later. Just make sure nobody comes after me. Be careful and don't tell anyone about this. _

_Thanks, Bella_

I slipped out of the cathedral successfully and raced around Volterra, trying to lose my scent to confuse anyone who might try and track me. I eventually ended in the alley at about two minutes to five.

I stood in the alley a long and agonizing two minutes until Rose appeared in the alley across from me. She removed her hood and revealed that she was indeed Rosalie Cullen, my sister, and in many ways, my ex-sister in law.

She glanced at me and looked me up and down. After a moment of staring at each other, she rushed up to me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you so much Bella."

"I missed you too Rose. I missed you so much."

She released me and stood back to look at me again. "You look great."

"Yea, the Volturi does that to you."

We laugh lightly as she grabs my hand and we race through the city to her car. Rosalie had parked in the outskirts of Volterra, outside the walls, where I normally feed. It was an inconspicuous black sedan. I slipped into the passenger side of the car and slung my backpack into the back seat.

She was in the driver's seat and peeling out of the parking space before I could even adjust. She tossed a contact case at me.

"Put those on."

I nodded and slipped them on.

The race through the country was steady and silent as I thought about what was about to happen to me. I was going to go see the vampire that I had broken up with a little more than a month ago. I was attempting to save his life so he doesn't kill himself and I had no idea how to do that without getting back together with him, which wasn't what I wanted. I liked being a part of the Volturi for the moment.

Why I was doing this wasn't clear, but I still liked Edward and it was partly was a mystery to me as well. Sure, he was a sweet guy once you get past the bitterness and the big-headedness, but at the moment, I was holding a grudge.

I held grudges against people. It was a part of whom I was, who I was as a person. My grandfather was the same way. He was the most stubborn person on the planet, and he knew how to hold a grudge. He also was sweet and kind. He also had a big heart. He also held onto things. He never liked to get rid of people or things. I was too much like him. My parents always told me it was bad for me.

I guess they were right.

Here I was, sitting in my ex-boyfriend's sister's rental car driving to save my ex-boyfriend from killing himself. How he planned on doing it was a mystery to me. And I didn't exactly think it was a good idea to ask.

Rose and I got on the planes in silence once again. I flipped my phone out and scrolled through my music choices before listening to Are You Happy Now by Michelle Branch. I thought it described my situation well. I listened to it and watched the people on the plane walk about and sleep. I read three books on the plane rides as I listened to various songs, still not talking to Rose.

Maybe I resented Rose. Maybe she resented me. But we didn't talk until we were in a different rental car and driving to Forks. At the town border I realized my contacts had dissolved from my venom and my eyes were now red in the mirror. I gulped at kept my head down until we were near the house.

"Who's still at the house?"

"Me and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, Alice, and then Edward of course. And Ali's still here. All Edward ever does is play his piano and stare at that dog. It's so aggravating. You'd think the dog was actually you," she scoffed.

"When'd Alice get here?"

"A few days ago, she's how I found out Edward was going to kill himself."

We pulled into the driveway in silence.

"Does he know I'm here?" I asked.

"He does now."

"Shit, Rose," I cursed.

"Thank me later."

"Never," I hissed through clamped teeth.

Rose got out of the car and raced up stairs and went inside. I opened my door and got out of the car and slowly walked up the walk. The snow was crackling under my feet, no doubt notifying my presence. If they didn't already know I was here. I took a deep, unneeded breath before walking up the stairs to the half open front door.

I slid the sliding door open.

Standing in the middle of the familiar living room was Emmett and Rose, hands intertwined and staring at me. Carlisle and Esme were standing in the corner with Carlisle's hand wrapped around Esme's waist. Alice was sitting in the square chair by the door to the kitchen.

Edward was standing by his piano on the elevated platform. Ali was sitting at his feet. His eyes were black, probably from not feeding. He stared at me. His eyes searched my soul. I kept my shield around me the entire time, keeping it strong around me.

Alice stood, shot a look at everyone and walked outside behind me. Everyone besides Edward did the same. Ali scampered behind them. Did she completely forget about me?

Don't waste time being blunt, right?

"Rose said you were going to kill yourself."

"I didn't say that," he said stiffly, not moving.

"She said Alice saw it."

"That might be true. I try not to read Alice's visions. They are… unpleasant for me."

"Edward, don't kill yourself. I care about you, and I think a little part of me still loves you, but I can't take it anymore. I have a life in Volturi. I have family and friends. Aro cares about me-"

"Aro cares about nothing. He cares about building his empire," he hissed, rushing to stand right in front of me.

"Well he has me fooled. And obviously if you cared you could have come after me instead of sending Emmett," I shouted back.

"I did! I did come after you! I was with you until you were in the gates of Volterra! I was always there for you Bella! You left me for _them_! For _monsters_!"

"Then what are you Edward! Some saint? You wanted me to kick out my best friend. _You_ are the monster here. It was a mistake for me to come back. I knew it was! I should have just stayed and fought my fight today and trained with Felix and Jane and then fed with my family. It was a mistake for me to come here."

I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm.

"No, Bella. I love you."

"Let me go," I screeched.

"What have they done to you?"

"Made me stronger," I hissed, slipping out of his grip and racing out of the house and to the place I trusted most. My sister's grave.

A/N Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think in reviews! Thanks!

XOXOXOXO


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Running through the woods toward my sister's grave, my eyes filled with venom. The tears weren't falling, while I screamed at myself. I barely missed the trees and barely jumped over the rocks. I would have ran right into them if my self-conscious vampire brain hadn't prevented me from doing it. I wished I could. And then I could get rid of the pain. So I could just be okay again.

Like I was with my sister. Tessie Swan.

I was okay with Tessie. I was whole and healed. But with the Volturi, I was broken and halfhearted. With Edward, I wasn't much better off than I was with the Volturi. But at least with the Volturi, I was away from Edward and his big head and his aggravating attitude. Sure, I had to fight with Jane and Alec just about every day and I always had to fight. But at least I had a peace of mind that I wouldn't have to hurt inside.

I could handle the pain on the outside, but on the inside, it was unbearable.

I was emotional. Sorry.

I raced through the woods by the cemetery, towards the location of my sister's grave. I sat down on top of the packed dirt. I breathed deeply and then softly place a hand on the base of the headstone.

_Please Tess. PLEASE, _I begged.

_Finally. I thought you'd never come back to visit me. You know how awful it is to be all alone in here with all these creeps? I don't have any friends here Bella. I really appreciate this by the way. Come back sometime soon? Yea, that'd be great. So anyways, this Edward guy is a bitch. But I really think you should look into this Felix guy. Whatcha think Bells? _

I wrinkled my nose.

_Okay, maybe not Felix. But honestly, Demetri isn't that bad either…_

I frowned.

_No Demetri… what about Edward? Make him live with his decisions… make him live it up… Whatcha think?_

I shook my head.

_Okay, go live with the Cullen's for a few weeks, let Edward win your love back, but bring Felix. Make Edward jealous. Make him so insanely jealous that he will show you his better side. And then, right when you realize you hated him all along, you'll fall back into love with him. And then get your happily ever after._

I sat there and contemplated what she was suggesting. Could I really pretend to be in love with Felix? Could I convince him it was a good idea in the first place? And did I really want Edward to fight with Felix for me? Was that really what I wanted?

Only one way to find out right?

Do it.

"Thank you Tess. Thank you."

I raced towards the local town and to the local payphone.

"Volturi Incorporated, this is Melanie speaking. How may I help you?"

"I need to speak to Felix Melanie. It's Bella."

"Of course. It'll only be a moment."

I tapped my foot in the payphone.

"Bella? Oh my goodness, Aro has been going crazy, losing his mind since you've been gone. Where are you? Why'd you leave?"

"I'm fine. I need you to get to Seattle. With some cash and a suitcase with clothes for both of us. Don't tell anyone where you're going, but get here soon. I'll explain everything later. Just get here. And don't tell a soul. Trust me Felix."

"I do. I promise. I'll call your cell when I get there."

"No. Not my cell. I'll find you. Meet me at the airport. I really have to go Felix. Hurry. And kill Melanie. She could give us away."

I hung up, knowing I had just given Melanie her death. Over a payphone. I really didn't have a heart anymore.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and headed out of the payphone booth and onto the streets of the small town. I headed to the streets and started walking until I got into a less busy area and started running towards Seattle.

I found my way towards the airport easily. I found a bathroom and changed. I combed through my hair and pulled it back into a bun. I put a little makeup on my face and smiled to myself in the mirror. I looked at my eyes. I need to feed, but I couldn't get my hands on any colored contacts. I had to feed, but how?

One answer.

Vegetarian style.

I laughed lightly as I changed into my old outfit yet again and headed to the door.

I made my way to the woods outside of Seattle. I hid my bag by one of the trees. I closed my eyes and tried to remember my old way of life.

I focused on the sounds and the smells of the earth. I heard the rushing of a stream, the touch of the tree bark I was leaning against, and there. The faint scent of a grizzly. It was faint, but there. I crouched and raced off at a lightning pace.

I found it sitting lazily across a huge rock. I crouched lower and then right when he rolled his head around, I pounced on his huge form.

He growled and hissed before I sank my teeth into his neck and his life was eventually drained out of his body. I drank him dry and then hid his body under the rock he was originally laying on.

I pulled my pocket mirror out of my pocket and checked my eyes. They looked human enough to pass, so I headed towards to where I hid my bag.

I grabbed it and went to the airport again, through a different entrance and to a different bathroom. I changed back into a different pair of jeans and a more comfortable tee-shirt. I pulled my hair down, combed it, and repined it back up. I reapplied a little makeup and looked myself up and down.

I looked human.

Good enough for me.

I pulled on my hoodie and then headed out of the bathroom and found a seat by the baggage claim. I opened one of my books and absorbed myself in the latest chapter of my book.

A/N Sorry it took so long to update. I got a new computer and I have NO IDEA how to use it. Just floating by, as usual. Happy New Years! I hope yours was as great as mine! I started writing the very first chapter of my Paul story. I hope everyone likes it, I think I'll start posting it after I finnish this one. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to REVIEW!

XOXOXO


End file.
